


Zuko's Musings

by lexigirl20



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angsty bc its Zuko, Gen, My emo little baby!, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst like duh! It's Zuko, it's a given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuko's Musings

And so I turn to the great unknown,  
holding my gifts in my head.

My uncles love.  
My fathers pain.  
My nations mistakes,  
and my sisters insanity.

Wondering,  
which one I would leave  
behind,  
and which I would embrace.

Knowing not,  
I begin my own journey,  
for my guilt and anger  
flare quickly,  
fueled by my own self loathing.

My mistakes are numerous,  
my choices spent.

I am the Crown Prince.


End file.
